Second Coming
by me11
Summary: Continues after Buffy S6 and Angel S3; includes B/S, A/C, pairings....
1. Introduction

A/N: This story takes place after Season 6 of Buffy and Season 3 of Angel. Only, Angel didn't end with him getting stuck in a box or Cordy being taken away; for simplicity sake, Conner doesn't hate Angel, he just doesn't trust him, and he knows that Angel didn't kill Holtz.  
  
Anyhoo.....  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, or the actors and other persons involved in these programs...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Los Angeles, CA: June 22nd  
  
The old Hyperion Hotel towered high above the streets. In the front courtyard, a man stood peering at the front doors; a nervousness shaking his usually cool demeanor.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, coat flapping in the slight breeze. Across the room, sitting on the large reception desk sat a young girl with wavy brown hair. She looked up and gasped and he smiled slightly to her.  
  
The clicking of heels and soft giggles coming from his right caused him to turn towards the arriving member. Cordelia and Angel stopped short when they saw him in the doorway.  
  
After a moment, Angel finally spoke.  
  
"Spike."  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Teamwork

Los Angeles, CA. Monday  
  
The busy Los Angeles streets bustled with people on the cloudy Monday morning. The business district was a swarm of people heading to work. In the middle of a large group of suit-clad people, lawyers probably, a man with shock white hair strode purposefully towards his destination.  
  
His dark-charcoal suit contrasted his hair and pale completion greatly. The man swiftly pulled open the front door to the Wolfram and Hart law firm headquarters.  
  
"I have an appointment with Lilah Morgan," he told the receptionist in a thick British accent. "Name's Darcy."  
  
The receptionist glanced at her book and smiled widely at him. "Twentieth floor, her secretary will meet you there." He nodded his thanks, and gave her a cocky wink before proceeding to the elevators.  
  
The ride in the elevator passed quickly and before he knew it he was at floor 20. A man of about 24 greeted him when he stepped out. "Hello Mr. Darcy," the man offered shook his hand. "Ms. Morgan is expecting you, this way please."  
  
The two men stopped at a set of large oak doors and knocked. "Come in," a female voice came from the other side. The men entered as Lilah stood to greet them. "Thank you James, that will be all," she addressed her secretary.  
  
James nodded and left. "Please sit," Lilah indicated to an empty chair. "So Mr. Darcy, what is it that brings you here. I have to admit I was intrigued when you called."  
  
"Call me William," the man stated, giving her a sexy grin. "Actually Ms. Morgan-"  
  
"Lilah," she injected.  
  
"Lilah," he smiled again. " I believe that we may have a common goal. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me with what, William?" she asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Get rid of Angelus," he replied, smirking as Lilah's grin faded.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you know about Angel?"  
  
"Let's just say we're old acquaintances...."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
William stepped out onto the street and checked his watch. Realizing the time, he began a brisk jog. Three blocks and about nine near collisions later, he rounded a corner and spotted his ride. Hopping into the passenger side of the convertible he turned to the dark haired girl beside him. "Piece of cake," he drawled, cockney accent returning.  
  
"Sun's coming out luv," he noted the clouds beginning to part. She flipped the switch for the top to come up, shielding him from the deadly rays.  
  
"So, it all worked out?" Cordelia asked, beginning the drive home. "Vamp detectors didn't go off?"  
  
"Fine. You know for a lawyer, that bint's pretty daft," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off several plastic sensor tabs connected to a small black box. "The pulse simulators and heat pads worked fine."  
  
"Good, Angel will be glad to hear it," she paused, as he changed from his suit jacked and dress shirt to a black t-shirt and a long leather duster, contemplating her next words.  
  
"Somethin wrong?" he asked, glancing quickly at her.  
  
"Yeah, um, Spike," she said slowly. "Buffy called this morning."  
  
"Oh," he replied, trying to hide the hurt in his voice at the thought of her.  
  
"She asked if we'd heard from you yet. Spike, you have to go back, or at least call her! We can't keep lying to her for you," Cordelia stated matter of factly.  
  
"I will, I just..."  
  
"When?! Look, we're all glad for your help here, but Spike it's been a month since you came to LA, and you still haven't called them. They don't even know that you have a soul. Obviously they miss you, Dawn calls every week!"  
  
"Sorry princess, but I still don't know what to tell them, they won't care anyways," he mumbled, staring out the window at the passing streets.  
  
"Please! Gag me much! You sound just like Sir-Broods-A-Lot, whom I happen to love a lot, but still plays the martyr! Do I have to start calling you Peaches Jr. now?"  
  
Spike huffed loudly and pretended to ignore her.  
  
They were both silent the rest of the ride back to the hotel. As Cordelia pulled up the driveway, Spike jumped out of the car and walked towards the doors then paused.  
  
"I'll think about it," he said to her, not turning around. Cordelia smiled sadly, knowing he couldn't see, as he went inside.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Family

Second Coming.... Part Three  
  
A/N: I know that in the summary I mentioned a Xander pairing, but I honestly don't like the direction I was taking the story so I decided to scratch the idea. Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone was counting on that, I doubt you were though! :0)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunnydale, CA. Two weeks later...  
  
"Nothing yet?" Dawn Summers asked into the cordless phone in her hand. She saw standing in her kitchen sifting for something acceptable to eat for dinner that night. "No she's on patrol. So how's Angel and Colin making out now? Are they getting along better?" Dawn walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Huh, I should come and visit soon, Dad's invited me out for a while but I didn't want to go until I heard from Spike.... yeah, I know that when he wants us to find him we will. I, no WE, just miss him...  
  
But, um...hey! Willow's doing much better! She's still in England with Giles, doing the detox thing with the council..." Dawn paused as a knock sounded at the front door. "Oh, Xander's here, we're doing the whole movie thing. He's still bummed about Anya...anyway, I'll talk to you later," she opened the door and waved him in. "Let me know if you hear from him. Bye."  
  
"Still nothing?" Xander asked Dawn, slinging an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Cordy says they haven't heard from him," Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hope he's okay."  
  
"He's a vampire Dawn!" Xander started to argue but stopped at her look. "He's uh, he's probably fine."  
  
Dawn looked at him in a mock scowl, and then decided to let it go. "So, what movies did you bring?"  
  
Xander grinned.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Buffy strolled through the graveyard, stopping in on Spikes crypt. It became a nightly ritual for her to check and see if he was back. For Dawn's sake of course, or so she told herself.  
  
As always, Spike wasn't there and so she had a drink with Clem and continued on her way.  
  
"Here vampy vampy vamps..." she called jokingly. "I bet my neck tastes awfully good right about now..."  
  
Looking around, Buffy sighed as she realized that there would be no more vampires around for the rest of the night. She then groaned when she realized that she had to work at nine the next morning.  
  
"Stupid job!" she mumbled trudging home. Buffy noticed Xander's car in the driveway as she unlocked the door.  
  
A small smile spread across her lips as she took in the sight of Dawn and Xander, both asleep on the couch, Xander's arm around Dawn protectively, the TV displaying a white static screen.  
  
She shed her jacket and boots, turned off the TV and grabbed a large afghan off of the chair and sat beside Xander. The movement of the couch jostled him awake.  
  
"Hey," he whispered so as not to wake Dawn.  
  
"Hey," Buffy replied. Leaning her head on his free shoulder. He slung his arm around her as well and Buffy spread the afghan over the three of them.  
  
"Is he back yet?" Xander asked, not needing to clarify who he meant. Xander didn't understand but he knew that Buffy and Dawn were waiting for Spike to come back to Sunnydale.  
  
"No," her voice was small with sleepiness.  
  
"He will be," Xander kissed her forehead, his sign of brotherly protection, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked after a minute.  
  
"Mmm hmm?"  
  
"Please don't drool on me again."  
  
Buffy smiled and they drifted off to sleep....  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Spike returns to Sunnydale. 


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday afternoon and Dawn had just got back from doing homework at Janice's. "Hello?" she called out, walking into the living room.  
  
When she got no answer she headed to the kitchen to see if Buffy left a note. On the counter sat a piece of paper:  
  
Dawnie-  
  
Gone patrolling, it gets dark early now! Do your homework! Be back later,  
  
Buffy  
  
"Great," Dawn mumbled to herself, looking out the window at the setting sun. "Pizza!" Dawn called and ordered her pizza then trudged up the stairs to her room, depositing her backpack onto her bed. She turned on the TV and settled in to watch the Simpsons until her pizza came.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, Spike drove his car, which he'd picked up in LA, into the Summers driveway. It was just after sunset so he was hoping to catch someone at home.  
  
Slinging his duffle bag, filled with gifts, over his shoulder he walked up to the front door. Taking a deep and unescicary breath, he rang the bell and set his bag beside him.  
  
Vampire hearing picked up the sound of descending footsteps and he smiled inwardly at the sound of the deadbolt being unlocked; not all evil needs an invitation after all.  
  
The door opened and Spike's features softened at the sight of Dawn's wide doe eyes. "Hello 'Bit"  
  
"H-hi," she breathed. Her arm reached out and pushed slightly against his shoulder, as if to be sure he was really there. When he didn't disappear, she smiled and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you!" she said into his shoulder.  
  
Spike's eyes closed tightly as he hugged her back, stroking her hair. "Me too," he said quietly.  
  
Dawn eventually pulled back and looked at him. "After what you did you better have brought me a really good present," she said with a hint of a smile to let him know she was only half serious. Spike smiled and followed her inside, his invitation on the house still intact.  
  
* * *  
  
The pizza guy came and went and Spike and Dawn munched on the large Pep and Bacon pie. "So, Nibblet, where is everyone? I actually missed Glinda... Red too," Spike said, looking around for others.  
  
"It's um, it's just me..." Dawn said setting her pizza down. "I have to tell you what's happened..."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sitting up straight a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Well, right after you and Buffy-" she cut off, not wanting to bring that up yet. "-r-right after you left, Warren came after Buffy. He shot her and Tara. Buffy is fine but, Tara didn't make it...she, she died..." Dawn started to cry.  
  
Spike tried to speak but no sound came out.  
  
"Willow flipped and went all dark magic again. She found Warren and killed him, but Buffy and Xander protected Jonathan and that other guy. Then, Willow tried to end the world. Giles came to try and stop her, but him and Anya weren't powerful enough..." Dawn gulped for air. "Lucky though, Xander found her and talked her out of it, saved the world. I guess it was his turn...anyway, Giles took Willow back to England to help her get off the magic, and then she has to face the Watchers council and be sentenced for killing Warren. Buffy says that she'll probably get off fairly easy, because of everything Warren's done, but he magic will most likely be bound and she'll get some other kind of punishment... she was so scary Spike, you should've seen it. Her eyes and hair were black and she looked dead inside...and she tried to turn me back..."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, guilt seeping through. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to look after you, Dawn, like I promised."  
  
Dawn didn't say anything for a moment. "Where, where were you?"  
  
"Dawn?!" a voice yelled as Spike and Dawn both turned to the doorway. "Who's car is in the driveway.....oh."  
  
"Hello Buffy," Spike replied.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
